


Sniper

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but can definitely be read as platonic, could be seen as shippy or not, i love this trope, i mean i ship them hard, its so good, so much trust between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova can stop their pursuers, with a little help from Ruckus.





	Sniper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little something for [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) inspired by [this](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/post/174960256037) because they love this trope. It is such a good trope.   
> Nova belongs to Jesse <3

Ruckus skidded the speeder to a halt under the three Nova had been using for a hide, “Come on Nova! We gotta go! They know we’re here!” 

Nova tossed his DC 15x rifle case to Ruckus who caught it neatly and clipped it to the speeder. Nova leapt down, rolling gently once to absorb the impact of the fall before leaping onto the speeder behind him. 

He double tapped Ruckus’ chest, letting him know he was holding on tight and ready to go. Ruckus turned sharply veering them back in the direction he came from, back towards Mischief and Rabble, already waiting at their ship. They broke from the tree line quickly and Ruckus opened the modified engines up, letting them take them as fast as they could over the open ground. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t quite fast enough. Their pursuit was a ways behind, but close enough that it could cause major trouble for them when they tried to take off. Ruckus felt Nova look back twice before talking into his helmet comm, “I could easily take them out with the charge I have left, if I had something to set up on.”

“You just need something to rest the barrel on, yeah?” 

“Yes. It’s too long to hold freehand at this distance.” 

Ruckus turned sharply, Nova holding on, moving with him as they faced their pursuers. He unclipped Nova’s rifle and handed it to him before bending down on one knee, “This a good height?”

Nova took off his bucket and his eyes widened at the display of complete trust Ruckus had in him. He took a quick assessment as he efficiently assembled the rifle, “Just a touch lower. There. Perfect.” 

Nova gently rested the barrel of the rifle on Ruckus’ pauldron, and said softly as he sighted his targets, “Hold your breath for me, please.” 

Ruckus smiled gently as he did so. There was no other warning before the quick succession of blaster shots Nova fired off. The crash and resulting explosion was quite impressive. 

“Almost as good as one of my own, Nov’ika.” Ruckus teased gently as he turned to him

Nova raised an eyebrow, “Almost?”

“Well, there was certainly a lack of color, though I suppose I can’t blame you for that.” Ruckus couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. He was so glad that Nova understood and appreciated his banter, often giving as soon as he would get. 

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to help me add some next time, now won’t you?” Nova smiled up at him before putting his bucket back on and clipping his case back to the speeder.

Ruckus turned their speeder around as they headed their way back to their ship,  “Nova, nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
